


Watch Me Burn

by Aya_Chi007



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/Aya_Chi007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...as we lay in the wake of destruction..." ~Love the Way You Lie part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Burn

The golden rays of sunlight filtering through the living room glints off of the broken glass scattered across the dark wood floors. The armchair on its side, speckled with soil from the shattered planter, its flowers wilting pitifully on the floor. There’s a knife sticking out of the coffee table, surrounded by magazines as though that were its place.

 

Ripped paper, broken pens, and discarded shirts create a trail of sorts through the hall into the bedroom. Two figures lie on their sides atop unmade sheets, unaffected by their nakedness as their eyes rake over their companion’s face.

 

The apple of Jiho’s cheek is bruised, coupled with a couple long cuts under one eye. His bottom lip slowly oozes blood from where it’s split.

 

The shadow of Jiho’s fingers linger around Jaehyo’s wrists, his arms, his throat in the form of bruises. The skin around his eye is mottled purple, with streaks of blue and splotches of red, from where his boyfriend’s fist hit.

 

Jaehyo moves first, his slender fingers stroking carefully over Jiho’s injured cheek, as though he can magically mend the wound he inflicted. Jiho winces slightly at the touch, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Jaehyo.

 

As soon as the hand is gone, Jiho’s pressing soft, gentle kisses to the bruises he’s left on his lover’s body. He tenderly kisses next to Jaehyo’s black eye before moving to his lips.

 

It’s slow. It’s a thousand words and empty promises. It churns low in Jaehyo’s stomach when they finally break apart and he’s almost burned by the fire in Jiho’s gaze. But he doesn’t mind burning, he thinks as he flips them over, pinning Jiho beneath him before breathing out those three words against his boyfriend’s lips, just so long as he can drag Jiho into the flames with him.


End file.
